


Heart/Stop

by fmpsimon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Jean is too late to save her.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Heart/Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping with the idea of all my favorite characters possibly being killed off as the AOT manga comes to a close. But even in writing, I can't bear to kill my sweet Jean. I'm so worried about him.

"Jean."

He couldn't speak.

"Jean."

He couldn't even breathe.

" _ Jean _ ." The voice was so insistent now, even though she was weak, and getting weaker every minute. Amidst the muffled explosions and the conflagration and the screaming, her voice somehow stood out. A bloody hand gripped his own, yanking him back to the reality, the horror of what was before him.

"Mikasa," he choked out, his voice hitching on her name.

Her eyes were barely open now, her beautiful black hair was matted and sticky with her own blood and sweat. "Jean," she repeated his name, "if I die--"

He gripped her hand back, his too-long fingernails digging into her skin. "You're  _ not  _ going to die," he said through gritted teeth. He tried desperately not to look at the wound in her abdomen, that torn flesh, the result of a bullet that had found its mark. When he'd found her, he hadn't had time even to consider wrapping it--his only thought had been to find cover. His hand was pressed firmly against it, a pointless effort to quell the bleeding. "I won't let you die."

Her serene expression suddenly morphed into one of pain and she clutched his hand more tightly. Her breathing sped up and became more uneven, and he looked away as more blood trickled out. "I'm scared."

He leaned in close and whispered, "You're going to be fine." He somehow managed to contort his face into a smile, albeit a dishonest one. "You're going to be fine." Her fingers started to go limp and he held on even tighter, pressing his forehead against hers. "I won't let you.  _ I won't let you _ . Do you hear me? You're not leaving me!" Her eyes widened suddenly and it seemed as though she was going to speak, but nothing came out. He stared down at her, placing his own bloody hands on her face. "Mikasa?" he said, his voice strained. "Mikasa! You...don't you dare," he choked, "don't you dare leave me." He shook her, trying to wake her up, but it was no use. Her heart had stopped and the world had stopped with it, at least for him, at least for this moment.


End file.
